Visitors from beyond
by Stuff3
Summary: Given how wide, wondrous and endless the universe was, it seemed like only a matter of time until they ran into something they couldn't explain.. or maybe even stand up against. There are many worlds out there and just as many surprises.
1. A Great Disturbance

Hollow Bastion had certainly changed, there was no doubt of that.

His ship had found it none the less, though it was scarcely recognizable from what he'd been told of. It seemed obvious why it now went by its original name; Radiant Garden.

He peered through his lenses to see the tracks the soldier's spoke of. There they were and heading straight into town. The only problem was that his forces had no influence in these parts. Whether Ansem the Wise or Maleficent ruled here he could not say, though he suspected the former than the latter. It shouldn't have to come to them anyway. He was here for a different purpose.

His squad had boarded from a single ship and they landed well outside of the city in the high blue mountains. Since they had jammed any and all communications upon entering it's orbit, they should be unnoticed. This world was certainly advanced as opposed to other's he'd had seen and heard of. After landing they exited the ship. Some of them fell in around him; they're white armor contrasting to his black. Others went to patrol for signs of what they came here for.

He knew it was here. He could feel it. And yet he could feel other things as well. Darkness.. and Light. Both converging here on this world. Perhaps he should look into this. It was just as important as the droid.

His thoughts were taken from him when they called his name.

"We've found more tracks sir" the commander then told him. Following him he saw exactly what he meant. Small grooves of tracks made by a robot trekking across the ground and through the mountains where they landed, and heading straight for town. Accompanying them was a pair of footprints.

"Well, well, well" his deep voice said softly through heavy breathes "what have we here?". He raised a boot to follow the tracks.

 **The Marketplace**

Recenlty Hollow Basti- Radiant Garden he had to keep reminding himself to call his home world by its rightful name. Not that it mattered since with the influx of 'visitors' or 'stragglers' as he put it, it was practically another Traverse Town.

Scrooge McDuck was still in the marketplace; said markets being run by his nephews and niece with Launchpad having been brought in to help create 'McDuck airlines'. Scrooge owned pretty much everything here. Aren't monopolies illegal? And there was the good doctor Ludwig Von Drake who came with them and he helped the committe when asked. However he was too busy at this time to help them so with nothing to do, but wait Leon headed back to headquarters.

In truth the ducks with the exception of the last two weren't really a problem. But that didn't mean there wasn't a fair share.

Brom Bones for example would occasionally cause trouble for them and he was stronger than him, Leon knew that. If it was a straight up fist fight Brom would win without taking it too seriously, but if Leon had his gun blade he would win hands down.

But thankfully he didn't have any such problems like that today. Yet.

Leon walked through the town, all these things and even more running through his mind. But most importantly was they're security system still wasn't working. Not being a wizard or even tech savvy there was little he could do about it and that feeling of helplessness didn't sit well with him. He felt it once and didn't want to again. The thing even more puzzling was there was no explanation for it. It just sort of.. stopped working. Needless to say he was just a little bit irritated by all this and it seemed like the simplest, littlest, even pettiest thing would set him off.

He then found that thing when his legs hit against something hard.. from behind.

"Eh" he grunted and winced in pain. He snapped around and turned to see just what exactly it was. "What's the big id-" he stopped mid sentence, confused when he found no one to stare at. That was until he looked down "Oh it's you".

In front of him, but more like beneath- and not in a bad way- was the short little cubicle on wheels ogling him with two googly eyes.

"WALL-E" he said his own name. He then motioned over to all the trash he has since converted into blocks.

'Say what you want about him' Leon thought 'He gets the job done' He's been they're replacement trash compactor since he arrived and Cid's program shorted out on them. Funny how things worked out isn't it?

Maybe he has a friend somewhere who could be a backup security system.

Right now the robot looked up to him with a clear sense of wanting. And he always wanted one thing in particular; approval. Something Leon wasn't exactly the best at giving.

"Yeah um.. good job" he congratulated him rather glumly. That pleased WALL-E as he raised his little arms in triumph and held onto his "membership" card even more affectionately. Leon then turned around to continue on his way. The sound of cogs turning and wheels rolling over the pavement told him that Wall-E was going right along with him. Loking down at the corner of his eyes he could see he was gleefully rolling alongside with him.

Rolling his eyes he continued on his way ignoring the beeps, boops and occasional "Whoa's!" from his new companion as best he could. The loudest and hardest one to ignore was when they came to they're-No! His destination.

Merlin's House. He would have had the pleasure to enter if he hadn't been interrupted.

"Aww" a woman's voice fawned from behind "you two look so cute together". Once again and this time in unison with WALL-E, he turned around in to see who it was though he already knew. He turned in annoyance and WALL-E in curiosity. There he saw Tifa Lockheart.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Well that doesn't sound very friendly" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah" he lowered his head, his eyes hiding behind his hair " I guess it wasn't". Just his sort of way to apologize.

"Hm" she let out "I'm just not sure who talks less out of you two" she pointed between him and WALL-E who seemed to ponder the question himself. Stumping the robot, but not Leon who knew this was just a veil to the real issue she wanted to talk about. "I think he likes you" she said playfully. He looked down at the robot who looked back at him with a profound look of wonder and amazement. Something he could do without.

"I'm not sure about that" he simply brushed her comment off much to WALL-E's displeasure. There were a few more moments of silence between then. He was certain he could continue on his way so he turned around, but she finally asked what was always on her mind.

"Have you found him yet?" she eventually asked and he stopped dead in his tracks. She just doesn't stop does she?

He took in a deep breath. It wasn't easy telling someone the same answer each time. No

"Like I've said" he took a pause before turning to face her "When I do... I'll let you know"

She opened her mouth to say something, but thought against it. Instead she just firmly nodded. He looked her over for a little more, now thinking everything to be alright and he put his back to her again.

"You don't mind if I ask anyone else do you?" she blurted from behind. Tensed up and turning a head over his shoulder to look at her pleading eyes, it was WALL-E who answered instead with a fervent shaking of his head. "Alright, thanks" she said before walking around the two of them before entering the house and not even keeping the door opened for either of them.

Leon turned his gaze down at the tiny robot who now cowered at the sight of him. "Now we'll never be rid of her" he said through grinded teeth as WALL-E continued shaking. But seeing the naïve little robot clatter in fear of his own shadow some how made Leon feel something just now. Not guilt, well maybe a little, but more like an assertiveness. Maybe he had taken it too far this time. He took in another deep breathe and exhaled.

"Let's just get inside" he said to him. No longer afraid WALL-E ecstatically rolled up to the door and tried to open it for Leon. He tried with all his might, but he was just not tall enough to grab the handle and he had no toes to give him an extra reach. "Let me get that for you" Leon said blandly as he opened the door for his new companion. He rolled into the house and Leon followed behind him, closing the door when he entered.

Just as the door closed a platoon of white armored soldiers marched through the street.

Inside he was bombarded with a series of greetings, conversation starters- which he immediately ended- plots, problems, and people all at once. It was hard for him to keep track of it all and he often confused who he was talking to. Luckily WALL-E was there and was more than eager- willingly apparently- to take some of the heat away from him.

Turns out he had more use than one.

As Yuffie and Aerith fawned at the little trash compactor, Leon gained the opportunity to talk to someone with sense; Cid. He maneuvered past the others to talk to they're tech wizard. However he too seemed occupied as he was in a conversation than none other than Tifa. Leon already knew who they were talking about just by the low voices they were using.

The second she realized some one else noticed them talking she froze in place. She straightened herself out and put her hands innocently behind her back.

"Just asking around like I told you" she stated simply as she ran a hand through her hair trying to appear relaxed. He silently acknowledged without letting her know hw knew the truth before turning to Cid.

"How's it working now?" A grizzled look came over Cid's old face and there were noticeable chunks taken out of his toothpick.

"Not any better than when you left" he said turning around and turning his attention back to the computer. Leon stepped forward and looked at it over his shoulder. "Darn thing's been on the fritz all day" he rambled his frustration visibly scaring WALL-E. Something Yuffie scolded him for. "Even Tron can't explain it" Cid continued on ignoring her continued protest. Aerith, Yuffie and WALL-E now came over to join the two of them. "Did the good doctor find any time for us?"

"He said he'd stop by later" Leon told blandly.

"Well we can't do anything now!" a defeated Cid placed his hands on his knees.

"LETMETRY!" Yuffie jumped over Cid and began furiously pushing buttons much to his dismay. He tried shaking her not only off the computer while Aerith laughed. Leon watched in surprisingly amusement as WALL-E nestled up against his leg.

In all this commotion Tifa slunk to the back of the room; away from everyone else.

Looking down at WALL-E Leon noticed him seemingly finding humor in what has unfolded before him. He pointed at them and then looked up to Leon as if he was going to explain it to him.

"It's too complex for me to explain" he shrugged. WALL-E pointed again and Leon noticed it was the computer he was confused by, not strangely enough the people. Leon looked closer and it seemed like something was coming through the static. "Hold it!" he shouted freezing everyone in place and making WALL-E cower once more. He took a few steps forward to try to get a better view of it. "Looks like you did something back there" he said aloud, but thanked Yuffie. "Good eyes" he said turning back to WALL-E who stopped cowering and crept forward with a renewed interest.

They all stared entranced by what they tried to see on the screen through the static. It was difficult to make out, but it was a man.. or at least it looked like one. He was garbed in entirely black, not even his face was visible. They could hear the crackle of voices through the monitor. Everyone leaned in trying to pick up a word, but they heard nothing.

A sudden furious pounding on the door snapped them all out of the trance they were in.

"Some one better get that" Yuffie spoke up.

Tifa being removed from the rest of the group moved to get it, but Leon stomped across the room to get it before her. Opening the door he found Donald's nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie piled on top of each others shoulders. But upon him opening the door they lost they're footing and fell on top of each other.

"Boys." he said looking down at them "What seems to be the problem?"

Each of them seemed to be out of breath, and incredibly distraught by something.

"We need your help!" "Help!" "Soldiers!" each of them blurted out.

"Alright, alright, take it easy" Leon raised his hands defensively quieting them down "You three stay here and catch your breath. I'll take care of this". He took a step forward around the three, but stopped once again when someone bumped him from behind. He turned to see WALL-E right behind him. "You stay behind.. you'll only get in the way" he practically scolded.

The robot lowered his head glumly letting out a sound to match his new mood. Leon looked up from his to see the disapproving looks of his fellow committee members. He just could never win today could he?

As he'd find out that trait would continue throughout the day.

He blew a tray strand of hair away from his eyes "Alright" he sighed "You can come" the sudden approval sent WALL-E into a frenzy "-Just" he snapped regaining his attention "stay out of the way if anything happens" he nodded frantically in agreement. Leon looked up at the now approving stares of everyone else.

"This just can't get any worse" he said under his breathe before running off towards the marketplace with WALL-E close behind.

Sprinting around corners and down the streets, he couldn't hear the soud of anything that described to him. No sounds of a struggle, argument or even a whisper.

And while that might sound like a good thing to others, to Leon seemed foreboding. He thought back to the monitor and what he saw? The man in black. Was he why it wasn't working. No, they all can't be related.

Rounding the final corner and running up the hill he found his answer. Not the man in black at all. It wasn't one man at all, rather a group of them. They all seemed regimented in a type of formation with each of them wielding the same type of weapon; some type of gun. They weren't wearing black, but white save who appeared to be the commander who had an orange pad over his right shoulder seeming to signify his rank.

He seemed to be in a conversation with Scrooge McDuck who appeared to be giving him a sales pitch; one that wasn't working. He nervously looked around the much taller soldier and was delighted when he spotted Leon walking towards them.

"Ah! Here ya go! Just like told ye" he said with a thick accent and a wave of his cane. Leon kept walking forward and stopped behind the commander. Slowly and rigidly the commander turned around to face Leon.

He was now face to face with a one just as emotionless as his, but it didn't unnerve him one bit.

"Can I help you?" he asked blandly.

The commander observed him, or at least he thought he did under that helmet before he answered "We in search of something".

Isn't everyone these days.

"Whatever you want that doesn't excuse your conduct here? Your supposed to check in with the committee"

"My orders are my own." he retorted almost instantly as if expecting disapproval and not caring about it.

"Who are you and where are you from? I've never seen you on this world before" Come to think of it, he'd haven't herd of any one like these guys, but then again there were far too many worlds out there to count. Who knows who or what was out there.

"We are in search of.." he seemed to trail off as he lowered his gaze to who was standing side by side with Leon's.

"The droid!" he suddenly exclaimed when he saw WALL-E. That was the first time Leon heard him call that. All eyes flashed down to him as the little robot surprisingly didn't seem to take all the newfound attention well as he took refuge behind Leon's keg. "Take it! Set your weapons to stun" he barked. With that said WALL-E turned tail and fled away as fast as he could.

"Wait!" Leon snapped, but he was already too far gone. The leader aimed his weapon and before he could get a shot out Leon drew his own weapon; his signature Gun blade. Then he slashed it at the commander right as he was about to pull the trigger.

Slashing across the chest he fell like a stone to the ground. Turning back to the Stormtroopers he could see the entire firing squad staring him down and something told him they weren't set to stun anymore. "Oh great" he muttered.

All this trouble for a little droid? What did he have that they wanted?

Before any of them could pull the trigger or he could even dodge something else happened.

Tifa had catapulted herself into the squad and planted a powerful fist into one of they're helmet's. She then grabbed on by the shoulder and with one hand launched him into another three.

"Well c'mon. Are you just gonna sit there or fight?" she asked before kicking her leg back and kicking one of the soldiers out from under him.

She didn't have to tell him twice. He rushed in just as fast as she did, but not as recklessly. He swung the massive gun blade down cutting three soldiers down in a single swing, then shot out a round at two taking aim at him; successful taking them out before they could fire him.

Hearing someone stomp behind him he turned and swung around in full force with his gunblade about to cut down yet another soldier. His momentum stopped when he saw a black glove grab the blade and stop him in his place. He was relived to see it was only Tifa on his receiving end, accidental as it was.

"Easy there" he said calmly "I'm on your team" she said releasing the sword from her grip and he remained silent; not wanting to admit he couldn't move it **at all** when it was in her hands. Not an easy feat by any regard.

The two looked around the deserted marketplace as the numerous soldiers lay on the ground defeated. Every one else cowered inside they're shops.

"Was that the last of them?" she asked

"I doubt it" he responded.

They're head remained on a swivel "Where'd our little friend go?"

"Who?" he asked cluelessly.

"Wall-E!" she scolded him

"How should I know" he shrugged. Whatever happened here was practically his fault the way Leon saw it. "He ran off at the first sign of trouble". More like rolled.

"What'd they want him for anyway?" she asked him, as if he knew.

"How should I know" he repeated himself before putting his back to her "But I'm gonna find out" he looked at her over his shoulder "Stay here and tell everyone what happened. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this"

"All by yourself?" she asked in a mix of concern and disbelief, neither of which he liked or needed right now.

"Yeah" he nodded.

"No way I'm gonna help!" she proclaimed

"Fine" he begrudgingly agreed "Help by get everyone else. I'm going to find our culprit" Before she could give him a retort he ran off following the direction Wall-E went. Now he knew where he went initially, but had no idea where to go beyond that. Leon had no way to track him or know where he was or how far he went. He was just sort of hoping he would creep out of whatever hiding spot he had and come to him. His roaming became senseless until he got to the edge of the town and that's where everything became clear.

His tracks went all through the town and lead into the distant mountains; where the Stormtroopers tracks came from and where more no doubt waited for them.


	2. The Duel

He followed the tracks deep into the mountains leaving the quiet little town behind him. His Gunblade gripped tightly in his hands, all he could hear was the fierce pounding of his feet against the ground and his heavy breathing to go with it. He felt bad leaving everyone behind like that, but he needed to help Wall-E just as much as them; he knew they could handle themselves anyway. Wall-E however, "the droid" not as much. Tifa ran off ahead of him so maybe she'd find him first. Or something worse than the soldiers looking for him. His thoughts went back to man in black he saw briefly over the monitor. He couldn't say why.

He just hoped there wasn't going to be another fight when he got to the end of these tracks.

What he would give to have Crocket here. That guy was built for this, but he packed up and left before all this went down to go explore new worlds. Maybe Tifa should go to him with her problems instead. The tracks led him all throughout the mountains and across the great basin. That wasn't good. It was just a wide open valley; anything could easily just swoop down and pick the little guy off. He half expected the tracks to just suddenly stop and he'd be helpless... just like last time.

But luckily that didn't happen. The tracks continued on through the valley and back into the mountains. But they weren't alone. They were joined by another which Leon, trying to positive thought were Tifa's. They looked about the same size.

That was all he had to go off of, but it was better than nothing. Strangely there seemed to be no sign of any one else around, friend or foe. He was thankful for that.

'Maybe all they're forces had remained in the town only to be defeated?' he tried calmly reassuring himself, though he was realistic enough to feel differently. Not out of a sense of any pessimism surprisingly, but just a.. really strange feeling. A sort of oppressive feeling weighing down on him.

His journey then took him upwards. Passing between the mountains he knew what was ahead; a dead end on the edge of a jagged cliff, but hopefully a happy ending to this game of catch up.

Little did he know what would really lie ahead.

And that's when he came upon it. A tall cliff overlooking the old castle. But that wasn't what he was focused on now. There she was standing on one side of the cliff. Tifa starred off determined against a tall, dark and overpowering figure on the other side. She looked worse for wear while he on the other hand looked untouched.

All he did was let out deep raspy breaks.

Then suddenly Tifa arched her arms back and sprinted towards this towering figure as fast as she could letting out a fierce battle cry as she did. All he did was stand there. Within a few paces from him she jumped up and swung her fist forward.

He merely picked up his right hand and swiped the air in front of him.

Then following his hand she plummeted from the air and fell to the ground, skidding across the dirt leaving a trail of dust behind her.

Tifa was slow to pick herself up and even then she struggled to do so. But with all the force she could muster she jumped up from the ground and swung a kick towards her opponent.

He snapped his arm out and the second he did she froze in place. Terrifying as it seemed when he raised his hand she rose into the air with it. As she dangled in the air in front of him Leon saw he clenched his hand and once he did that he heard something strange. Overtaking his raspy breathes was the sound of Tifa gasping for air. She was choking!

How or why he couldn't tell, but Leon could no longer stand here and watch this unfold any further. He threw his hat into the ring and charged.

"Hm?" the armored man let out calmly as he glanced over in his direction.

Leon swung his sword between Tifa and her assailant who moved back with surprising speed to the edge of the cliff while she dropped to the ground with a heavy 'Thud'.

Leon now between the two was ready for a fight, though it would be unlike any he had ever faced before. He starred down this dark figure with determination while he seemed to gaze back with indifference, but just like before he couldn't tell from behind that mask.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked over his shoulder to Tifa.

"Yeah" she gasped rubbing her throat. "I almost had him you know" She looked up at him.

"Sure looked like it" he responded sarcastically, but not taking his eyes off of him. Whoever this was, he hadn't said anything yet. He just watched the two of them banter silently. What Leon didn't like was that he couldn't get a read off him; he wanted to know what he was thinking, what he could expect. If he could take anything away it was that he wasn't even worried by either of them.

"Be careful with him" Tifa warned. Leon silently acknowledged her, not wanting to loose track of this guy for a second. He had no idea what he was capable of.

"Who are you?" Leon asked addressing him for the first time. The man picked up a heavy boot and planted it on the ground before the other followed.

"Where are the transmissions? Where is the droid?" he asked ignoring Leon's question.

"I don't know what you're talking about?". Heavy breathing escaped through his helmet.

"You will tell me" he threatened, but Leon never would have guessed what he would say next. "Squall". Leon was visibly shocked by that, his stance diminishing when he said that. How did he?-Leon shook his head, this was no time to doubt himself.

"Who are you?" Leon grunted. He received no response, but he thought that maybe behind that mask this guy was actually considering answering him. Life's small victories.

"Darth Vader" he said slowly. As Leon registered the name of this terrifying man he prepared his assault.

He lifted his arm and a nearby boulder began to shake and tremble. Then before Leon's eyes, it broke off from the ground and levitated in the air just like Tifa did before. Then he swung his arm forward and the rock followed the motion, heading right for Leon.

He quickly slashed it in two and did so to the many that followed whether they came at him or at the defenseless Tifa. Then the barrage stopped.

The dark lord's glare bore down onto Leon; a dark cloud overtaking him. He reached a hand into his suit and pulled out what looked like a small tube. He held it tightly in his hand. "You are powerful" he admitted calmly ".. but now you must be destroyed!" he said as he ignited it leading to a long, thin red blade to extend from it.

Leon stood his ground gripping the hilt of his own blade even tighter than before. Vader silently glared him down and Tifa looked on wounded and in suspense. A strange humming droned from Vader's ignited blade, but that was all that could be heard. Leon was just ready for a fight unlike any he'd ever been in.

It came in a surprising burst of speed; Vader pushed toward him and swung his lightsaber.

Leon pulled his sword up and managed to blocked just in time; his blade only inches from his face. Sparks emitted from Vader's sword as it collided with his and the light from it illuminated Leon's face. Now the two pushed against each other with Vader towering over Leon. He tried standing his ground, but slowly started failing as he was pushed farther back down; both blades getting too close for comfort. He then pushed forward with all his strength against Vader who barely budged. Then in another sudden burst pushed back at Leon forcing his arms to open up and giving him a clean shot. His raised his hand to slash him from head to toe, but Leon managed to pull himself back once again just in time. But it didn't stop there.

Vader pressed on, swinging his lightsaber across and Leon brought his up to block. He managed to that time, but as soon as he blocked one blow another one stronger than before came at him from another angle. He blocked one from below, then from one side then another. He blocked each blow after the other as each on pushed him further back and right up against the mountainside. Vader slashed his sword and Leon jumped out of the way as Vader effortlessly slashed a rock in two. Finding his chance Leon attacked from the side. He slashed his sword down, but Vader just as Leon did before dodged at the last minute. Not wanting to loose his advantage Leon shot off a blast of fire from his Gunblade. Vader seemed surprised for a moment before he slashed down through the fire eliminating the threat. Then he dashed towards Leon and Leon charged him.

The two were drawing closer and closer to each other. With only a few feet between them Vader slashed his free arm and Leon heard the rocks behind him shake and break off of the mountain. He didn't have to guess they were heading right for him.

He also didn't have much time, but both were too close to dodge. He turned around just as he was about to collide with the rocks and sliced it in two. But as that obstacle disappeared another took it's place. Vader's shadow overtook his and his lightsaber was raised over Leon's head.

In a split second he managed to turn completely around and just brought his blade up against Vaders. But he would have no room to retaliate. Almost instantly Vader pressed his attack. Vader savagely started beating down onto Leon. Each blow wore Leon down more and more. He shook and trembled, his defense starting to wane. Then he dropped to one knee. The assault continued. Flares of red bore down on him. This was it, he was certain of it. He lost.

Just as he was about to cut Leon down something swopped in and Vader jumped back away. No one said a word, but he heard Tifa gasp. Leon still feeling pretty alive realized he was perfectly fine. Who ever this was had jumped in at the last minute to save him.

When Leon looked up he saw another black clad figure standing before him welding a sword. Only this one had his back to him and put himself between Leon and Vader,just as he did with Tifa before.

He'd never say it aloud, but he was glad to see him.

"Hm. Nice of you to show up" he joked dryly.

"Yeah.. Well.." Cloud shrugged "you looked like you could use some help"

Leon steadied himself out before turning to Tifa "Hey!" he announced "I found him" He said he'd keep her updated afterall.

This cheeful reunion however was lost on Darth Vader.

"This makes no difference" he now looked over this new contender "For there is darkness rooted deep within this one. Right Cloud?" Leon glanced over to his new comrade who didn't hide his discomfort well.

"Pay him no mind" Leon spoke up as he went to his side "Let's just finish this"

"Together?"

"You have any other way of doing it?"

"Well.. I can't just leave you here alone"

"How humanitarian of you"

That was the last word either of them had on the matter as they turned they're attention to Vader.

Both of them charged Vader, together now. Vader planted his feet firmly in the ground prepared for the dual assault. Cloud jumped in the air and came crashing down slashing his sword into the ground where Vader once stood. Jumping back Vader found himself instantly swarmed by Leon who slashed at him, but Vader raised his lightsaber to stop each blow. Leon let out another swing which Vader parried. Another came up which he moved to dodge, allowing him to get a swing of his own in. But that was blocked by Leon who held his ground as Cloud advanced from behind. Prying one hand from his weapon Vader slashed his arm and without even looking knocked Cloud off his feet.

Leon wasn't distracted by that; he'd seen it enough already for it not to be too surprising. Vader placed his hand back on the blade and pushed Leon back. Leon jumped back avoiding a swing in the process and let out a fireball at point blank range.

Vader cut right through it and no sooner had he had Cloud come swinging at him. Vader dodged and parried him just as easily as he did against Leon, but when the Gunblade weilder threw his blade in the mix things became trickier.

With both of them attacking with such huge weapons, he had few opportunities to attack. He dodged Leon only to immediately have to move to block Cloud and then Leon again. He waved his hand to push away Cloud and managed to swipe against Leon. But once Leon blocked his attack Cloud was at his back. Vader ducked out of the way and moved away from the two. Both Leon and Cloud pivoted on they're feet and swung they're swords down at the same time.

Vader raised his sword to block Leon which he successfully did, but he was so preoccupied with that he was now unable to dodge Cloud. Wielding his own massive sword he raced forward and swung it forward at the dark lord. Vader snapped his left arm out and grabbed the sword stopping it's advance.

The two of them struggled against him, but he stood his ground keeping them both in place.

"Watch it!" a woman's voice cried out. Leon and Cloud turned they're heads to see Tifa jump in-between them. With her leg pulled back she raised it in the air and planted it into Vader's chest. The force sent him back flying across the ground and stumbling to a stop. His sword fell from his grip.

Slowly Vader planted his arms on the ground and raised himself to his full imposing height. His lightsaber however was out of reach and he wouldn't be able to make a grab for it against the three of them. That was soon rectified as he raised his hand and it flew back into his palm and ignited again. He was more than ready to continue.

While Cloud and Tifa starred off with Vader ,Leon's eyes were instead drawn to the small pile of rocks behind him. Cowering there in the safety of the rocks was the source of all this commotion; Wall-e.

He peered out over to see three of what he would identify as 'friends' standing up for him against a powerful force none of them could imagine. Seeing them do all that for him made him feel terrible about getting them into this mess even if he didn't mean to. But he could still help them.

Cautiously, but with determination he rolled out from the safety of the rocks and went right up behind Vader. And to show he really wasn't afraid he tugged on his cape to get his attention.

"Look out!" Leon shouted at the little robot. Vader turned over and found the coveted prize; the droid.

Wall-E looked up to the towering dark figure with fear, but a surprising amount of resolve as well. Vader looked back down at him impassively. Wall-E started rattling in fear and he did even more so when Vader raised his lightsaber. Leon started for a charge, but then stopped.

Vader had retracted his blade.

He kept his solemn gaze on Wall-E, but briefly looked over to Leon and the others. Lowering his arm he looked down again at the cowering robot and without saying a word turned his back on all of them. He slowly started walking away.

"Hey!" Leon called back to him and he stopped turning his head over his shoulder to view him "Where are you going?"

"Hm" he let out softly yet it still sounded very deep. That was all he did before turning his head away from him again. "We will meet again, no doubt". He kept walking away towards the caves and down the mountainside continuing on out of they're sight.

Leon and Cloud looked to each other not sure what to do yet as he left them. Suddenly the whole area started to tremble slightly and then violently rumble. Both of them almost lost they're footing. Shooting up from the mountains was a small white ship, unlike any they had ever seen. It certainly wasn't made from Gummi blocks. It's wings were vertical until they fell down to it's side. It roared up high into the sky and that's when they saw it join another one. Looking up to the sky they saw a massive triangular ship; a Star Destroyer.

Slowly it started turning away from the planet and in the blink of an eye disappeared. Leon let out a relieved breath.

"I guess that ends that" he said dropping his Gun blade to his side.

"Yeah.." Cloud mimicked him "for now". Tifa walked quietly up to Cloud; her arms crossed with a frustrated look on her face. Whatever they said next was too low for even Leon to hear. But just as they reunited somebody came to his side.

Leon looked down to his side to see Wall-E roll to his side. "Hey.. you alright?"

He squeaked and let out bleeps in response. He thought he even heard his name in there a few times along with some other words. Leon was like a stone wall to him the entire time.

"You know..I think I'm finally starting to understand you" he admitted. He heard a laugh come from Tifa and perplexed look from Cloud accompanied her, but that hardly registered over Wall-E's more frantic yet benevolent noises.

Wall-E then looked up and pointed to the sky. Leon followed his little hand to see where he was pointing. Cloud and Tifa did the same and they saw what he was pointing at.

A faint white dot in the clear blue sky.

"What's that?" Tifa asked "another world?"

"I think it's a moon" Cloud retorted. Leon said nothing. His thoughts were distracted by others ideas and revelations.

The world as they knew it was a lot bigger. And even they had no idea what was out there. Leon knew one thing; he would have to get stronger to fight whatever was out there.


	3. A Whale of a Tale

"Another world saved and another lane opened huh guys" Sora said proudly aboard the Gummi ship.

"Oh boy, you said it" Donald quacked and Goofy laughed in agreement.

"Where do you think we'll end up next?" he asked

"Who knows" Donald shrugged.

"Only one way to find out" Sora said as they took off in the lanes between.  
It sure was nice seeing such old faces and friends again; Ariel, Flounder, King Triton and Sebastion. They're all doing just fine, but there were new ones as well; Captain Jack, Will and Elizabeth. But with new friends came new enemies like Pete and Barbossa. They'd be running into they're kind again no question about it. The only question was, what would this new world be like?

Peering out of the ship it was Goofy who noticed it first "Gawrsh fellas, take a look at that" Goofy pointed a finger out. Following his arm Donald and Sora looked to see where he was pointing.

There it was sitting snugly at the end of his finger ; a new World!

It looked entirely blue from far away and the closer they got it was easy to see why. It was covered entirely in water. Maybe that's why it was so close to Atlantica and Port Royal? There were only two strips of land on it;one island placed on the very top of the world and another at the bottom. In the vast ocean some ships sailed on the water. But some-actually many of them were destroyed; Wrecked, destroyed and sunken completely. There was one thing however which looked very much out of place. It was very large with two bright flashing lights that looked like eyes peaking out above the water eyeing the ships enviously.

"What's that?" Donald asked.

"Not sure" Sora answered. Maybe it was sinking the other ships?

"Ya think it might be a Heartless?" Goofy asked.

"Or a Nobody?" Donald suggested. Maybe it was something else.. something worse?

"Only one way to find out!" Sora exclaimed. With equal determination from his crew they plummeted down to the world below.  
The further they descended down to the world the larger the ocean became; it was practically swallowing them.  
The gummi ship hovered safely above the water. The three explorers inside had they're heads on a swivel trying to see what else was out there.

"See anything?" Sora asked  
"Duhh" Goofy droned "Nope" he shook his head

"Just ocean, ocean and more ocean" Donald said. Like they didn't have enough of those recently. Then suddenly right as he said that there was a violent rumbling that shook the entire ship. Suddenly bursting out of the water was a giant metal construction. It.. it looked almost like a ship.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"A heartless?" Goofy answered, though more of a question than answer.

"Let's go check it out" as they decided to get a better look of it, so did whatever it was. It was coming right for them; it's bright green-yellow eyes growing larger as it approached! It's face pierced through the water as it raced through the water and rammed into they're ship. They were tossed around inside as it capsized. They made a narrow escape by swimming out to get on top of the floating fractured gumi ship.

"That was close!" Sora panted and soaking wet.  
Just as they got out and thought they were safe so did others from whatever attacked them. They were dressed as sailors and came up to look at them; they're glare was a painful thing to bear. Others emerges from the water dressed in heavy scuba gear surrounding what was left of theyre ship.

"Whats going on?" Sora asked nervously though he was ready for a fight if it came to it.

"You'll be coming with us now" said one of them atop the metal construction "Captains orders" there seemed little they could do so they went along as captives.

They climbed off they're gummi ship; what would happen to it they couldn't say yet. A hatch was opened to reveal stairs and they were shown the way down by some of the sailors. The rest followed them or submerged back under the ocean.  
When they walked through the hatch they realized something; this was no ship, but a submarine!

"Welcome aboard the Nautilus" They said that they were welcomed, but they certainly didn't feel like such. As impressive as it was it was not a comforting structure.  
They were escorted through the submarine. It was dark and dreary around every corner. The stale iron plating reflected a coldness in the place. They were brought into a hallway with a series of doors. They stopped before one of them which was opened before they were thrown into it.

"We'll be back for you later" said one guard "We'll go see what the Captain wants to do with you". The door was promptly shut and locked and it didn't seem like they would be going anywhere anytime soon. It didn't look like a very promising scene.

"So they got you too, huh mates?" a voice called from behind startling the three of them, Donald even jumped in the air squawking. They couldn't handle anymore surprises. They turned to the confined space they'd been left in only they weren't alone. Two beds along the wall on both sides and a small sink, all bland and colorless like the ship itself. But sitting against the wall was a man with bright colors and a big confident smile to contradict the ships dullness. In navy blue pants and a red and white striped shirt he observed his new shipmates.

"W-who are you?" Sora asked.

The mans smile grew and he stood up and they found he was taller than all of them "Ned Land" he introduced himself "Sailor, master harpooner and your new shipmate it seems. Who might you be mates?" He asked cheerfully. The three introduced themselves in they're usual manner. "So your the reason for all the ruckus I just heard. Nice to know you survived the attack. We're there any others?" he peered forward at them.

The three shook they're heads "No it was only us" Sora answered. Ned was happy to know that at least.

"What's the big idea?" Donald asked.

"Who knows?" Ned answered bitterly "That crazy captain, and the professor too! He's sinking every ship he sees on the open ocean! If only I could get out of here.. and with the treasure!" That last bit of info certainly got they're attention.

"Treasure?!"

"Seems like I'm talking your language? Good. 'Bout time someone started agreeing with me round here" the three leaned in with anticipation with each word he said.

"Where's the treasure?" Donald asked

"How much is there?" Sora added.  
"Enough for all of us" Ned said with a wave of his hands "and I'd gladly share it with all of you. If only we could get out of here" Donald and Goofy turned to Sora with a knowing and mischievous look. Out stretching his empty hand it was soon filled with the key blade. Ned look astonished. "Well, what in the-"

"This'll help us get out" Sora told.

"Great! Tell you what mates, if you get me outta here I'll row us into the nearest port and we'll use the treasure any way we want. They'll be ships and girls for all of us! I'll swear by my tattoo" he proclaimed "Deal?" He asked flicking Soras spiky hair.

The three looked to each other again. It was an easy decision "Deal" they nodded. Sora shook Ned's hand before turning to the door. Ned picked up his harpoon. Sora aimed the key blade at the door. A light shined from the tip and shot into the keyhole unlocking the door which then creaked open. "Say now! You boys went kidding!" He stood his first step of freedom outside.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Donald yelled.

"Hold on Mates" Ned put an arm out and stopped them "Can that-er.. harpoon of yours open other doors?"

"Uh huh" Sora nodded.

"Well then.." Ned walked over to the door opposite to his "..do this one". Having no reason not to Sora complied and the door opened. The four walked inside to see a stateroom no different than the one they just escaped from. But then they noticed a short, bald portly man in a suite cowering behind the curtain.

"Conseil" Ned called out. The man behind the chair perked up and poked his head over the side.

"Ned.." He said shakily "is that you?"

"Me and our new shipmates here. Prisoners just like you and me". He now stepped outside of the safety of his chair to view them fully. The three introduced themselves again as did Conseil formally.

"What do you intend to do? You promised you wouldn't try anything" he reminded him nervously

"This isn't a one man mutiny anymore!" Ned declared waving his hands "We're all in this together"

"What's your brilliant plan?" he asked, skepticism and worry evident in his voice.

"Bust out of here of course. All of us and the professor"

"Oh!" Conseil let out before he started to mumble "the professor-well you see, it was shortly after the alarm when off. The guards came to bring him to the bridge. They didn't say what for, only that the captain ordered his presence. He was happy to go until the uh- those black monsters came! The guards fought them and the professor ran off and I uh well i-"

"Stayed here?" Ned finished. Consiel nodded.

"Wait! The heartless are here too!" Sora exclaimed.

"Is that what they're called?" Ned asked "Well that's just the type Captain Nemo would call good company" he grimaced. This all seemed to be getting worse and worse.

"They're probably still roaming the ship. And the professor is likely still on the bridge with the captain" Consiel said

"Then it's a rescue mission first" he turned to the other three "Whadda say mates?"

"Yeah let's go!" The four raced off, but not before turning around to see Consiel still cowering back in the room.

"Huh? Ain't ya coming?" Goofy asked.

"Me?! Well I think I'll follow you" he said closing the distance between them. Right as he stepped foot outside his door heartless of all shapes and sizes appeared. Both Consiel and Ned looked shocked, but Sora Donald and Goofy took charge.

"Get back we'll handle this" Sora said assertively, but Ned suddenly stepped up to his side

"Not alone your not". Fighting the Heartless was tough, but as it turns out Ned wasn't such a bad fighter. It wasn't long before they were gone either defeated or retreating back through the halls too fast for them to follow.

"We have em the scare didn't we mates?!" He said confidently to them

"Sure did" Donald agreed.

"Let's continue to the bridge and save the professor" Sora told and all were in agreement there. The team ran off to find- and fight for there were still many Heartless- theyre way through the Nautilus. For all the help Ned was Consiele was quite the opposite.  
Eventually they found they're way and the five ran into the bridge. Already there seemingly waiting for them were two men who turned they're backs to see them. One was old with a moustache, dressed in fine clothes. The other was clad in blue uniform with a black beard and stone cold expression.

"Ned!" Professor Arronax exclaimed.

"Mr. Land." the other man said dryly as if expecting him. As it turns out he was "I thought it was you" he stopped to overlook the three new faces "and who might you be?"  
The three introduced themselves in they're usual manner. He eyed them suspiciously the whole time.

"The three we most recently picked up.. Yes" he pondered aloud. "I had hoped to speak with you later, but it appears that must be done now"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked both confused and a little offended.

"Only that I wished to deal with you later at a time more convenient to me" he paused "I am Captain Nemo and this is the Nautilus". So this was the infamous captain.

"The captain is very busy you see" The professor explained, almost apologizing on his behalf "and those little black beasts don't make it any easier on him-or any of us"

"The Heartless, they're not so tough" Sora said confidently grinning and crossing his arms. Nemo studied the boy before him.

"Yep, we went through them like a harpoon through a whale" Ned said matching Soras confidence.  
Nemo seemed unconvinced and yet they stood there before him unscathed.

"Impressive feats... tell me how did you come by this place? And how did you get through my ship so easily?" he asked

"Well you attacked us for starters" that outburst did little to Nemo.

"I had never seen a ship such as that before. I needed a better look and of those who travel inside it" he said ominously "and now I have. Show me how you defeated the Heartless" Sora held his hand out and revealed the source of his power. "The Keyblade?" Nemo exclaimed shocked by what he saw "I thought as much. Lock him away and confide him to his room!" he commanded.

"Captain!" The professor exclaimed "I must object to these unwarranted measures"

"That boy will bring only destruction anywhere he goes"

"No he's not like that!" Ned defended his new friends and shipmates as did Consielle

"You know too little of the subject to understand Mr. Land. Even you professor cannot understand its magnitude. The Keyblade has more power than the Nautilus or all the Oceans!"

"How do you know so much?" Sora asked.

"In your meddling I do not doubt you have met many" Nemo chided them "Surely you must know of whom I speak now"

"King Mickey?" Donald asked

"Riku" Sora questioned.

"Ansem the Wise?" Goofy guessed

Nemo nodded "He visited me some many years ago. He stood where you stand now. We talked of many things. Of the Heart, Light and Darkness though our conclusions for all subjects differed greatly. I still have quite a large selection of the notes and books of theories we shared. You may look at them if you wish, to see that I am correct"

"Do those theories involve sinking ships?" Sora responded.

"The Keyblade wielder judges me?" Nemo mocked "That device has brought more destruction than the Nautilus ever could. You do not know of the path I have taken, of the burden I have to bear. There is nothing on the surface for me.. not anymore." his once booming now was now lowered "The sea is where I shall make my home". Before the situation could escalate any further a crew member ran up to them.

"Captain! The Heartless are overrunning the ship!"

Nemo turned to Sora and his companions "We are currently trapped and unable to maneuver. If you are as benevolent as you say, clear my ship of Heartless and perhaps I'll tell you more of Ansem and my motives. If not.. then I shall only be proven right yet again"

"Not really a tough decision" Sora said, but the choice was clear none the less. He Donald and Goofy left the bridge to fight the Heartless on they're own, util Ned came to join them.

"Don't think your in it alone mates" he said. They fought through the passageways of the ship. Back through to theyre rooms and topside. The Heartless were numerous but not too hard for them. They trailed back to the navigators room and fought them there only to pursue them further down a spiraling stair. It was empty and quiet save for them.

"I think we got em all" Goofy said

"Ya think so?" Sora asked. The three of them seemed in agreement until that is they noticed Ned lagging behind.

"Whatcha doin?" Donald asked

"Sshh" he waved his hand "Come here mates and see the ballast" he waved them over with emphasis on the word 'ballast'. The three did as instructed and he opened two wide doors before them. And then they saw it; Treasure! Bright shining prices of gold in chests, diamonds, rubies, crowns , necklaces. Perhaps the only other place to house such things was the Cave of wonders or even Isle de Muerta. "There it is, just like I promised" he said in a voice above a whisper "and it's all ours!"  
A sudden barking frightened each of them they slammed the doors shut again. Charging from behind was a small black animal, but it was not a Heartless. It was a seal.  
"Esme!" Ned tried to suppress a scream and the seals barking. The others soon joined in; it would surely not look good if they just defended themselves against the Captain to go right ahead and steal his treasure, even if it was wasted. A furious stomping of footsteps came from above and the four were in shock.  
Much to they're relief it wasn't any of the crew that came for them.

"Ned!" a voice called. They turned to see Consielles make his way over to them.

"It's all clear down here, come on down". Sheepishly he did as told.

"The captain said that they're outside now assaulting the hull. He wants to send a crew out there to repel them"

"By crew he means us?" Sora asked. Silence followed by a small nod was his answer. "Alright.. So how do we get out of there"

"Follow me" Consielles said and took them to the next room where they were properly fitted for diving gear.

"Well let's suite up then" Ned announced

"No matter what you do on this boat it's wet" Consielle said before sending all four of them down a narrow tube one by one and down to the ocean depths.  
They lightly dropped to the ocean floor and saw the awesome ocean depths for the first time. Not only that but the mighty and powerful Nautilus stood well above them and it was under attack.  
Dressed in they're scuba gear with surprising mobility despite a lack of fins they found themselves engaged in a 360 degree battle. The Heartless attacked in the forms of all kinds of sea life. Nothing they haven't faced before but no less formidable.  
Even as they learned to fight in this new terrain, they emerged victorious and with they're mission complete they returned to the Nautilus where they're gear was taken off.

"I say we should have stayed behind" Ned said once his helmet was off "explore the area more, see if there was any more treasure to find" as much as the others agreed they did have a mission as well.  
They retreated back into the Nautilus, slipped out of they're scuba gear and reported back to Captain Nemo on the bridge.

"All gone Captain, just as you asked" Sora said standing before him. "I guess we're not as bad as you thought" Introspective as ever Nemo looked down at them and said nothing for a while.

"I tested the other three here in such a similar way" he eventually said. He was silent for a moment as he regarded the three of them "Very well" he said "My personal library is open to you. Ansem's reports are among them."

"I would very much like to have a look at that myself- if that's alright" the professor requested. Nemo gave him a nod.

"I shall have meals prepared" he said in as friendly a tone as he could muster.  
Ned bent down to Soras height "Hope you like Seaweed" he whispered behind his hand.  
Nemo turned away from them before Sora stopped him "Nemo-uh captain" he turned over his shoulder to look over at him "What about your motives? Why all this?"  
Nemo was quiet for a moment before turning and responding "That is a story for another time. This reading should keep you occupied, for now" he then made his exit.  
From there it was nothing but books and reading. Some pictures here or there; architecture of the ship, diagrams of the Heart, questions with only guesses for answers from both Ansem and Nemo. The professor at least seemed to be enjoying this a lot more than they were. Ned and Consielle were of little help here. As they were reading they thought they could hear an organ playing and echoing throughout the ship.

"I say-remarkable!" He exclaimed upon reading some of Ansems notes "and you knew this fellow?" The three of them pondered what they knew, given s many recent developments

"Something like that" Sora eventually answered. Suddenly the doors were thrown open and Captain Nemo stormed in followed by Ned and Consielle.

"Well, explain yourselves" the captain demanded.  
Donald and Goofy looked to Sora who was just as confused as they were "Whadda mean?" He asked.

"I'm telling you Captain they don't know anything!" Ned exclaimed. "Tell em Consielle!" He tried to help but only tripped over his own words. Ned then turned to them "Tell em Mates!"

"Tell what?" Goofy asked

"I'm confused" Donald let out

"Me too" Sora agreed.

"Was they're another aboard your party?" Nemo snapped.

"Nope just us" Sora answered.

"I told you they wouldn't know" Ned crossed his arms

"Whatever is the meaning of this?" The professor asked startled.

"It appears we have a stowaway on board" Nemo declared.

"Who?" Goofy asked

"We are unsure for they wear a black hood to conceal they're face"

"Black Hoods?!" Sora jolted up

"Organization 13!" Donald screeched

"It seems you do know him" Nemo smirked.

"They're no friends of ours!"

"No matter they won't remain hidden for long"

"Let's go get em!" Sora charged with his Keyblade in hand. From there everyone seemed to do they're part in helping to locate the black clad assailant. They looked in they're 'rooms', or 'prisons' depending how you look at it. Not that it mattered since he wasn't there. They went on to look at the ballast chamber where Ned was more than ready to sneak a few more bits of treasure away.

"Do you think he's on the outside?" Donald asked

"Maybe we should suit up to find out" Goofy responded. It was then Sora noticed something over in the shadows.

"Look!" He exclaimed quickly and they turned to see just what they were looking for; a tall dark stowaway in a black coat "Let's get him!" He said before leading the charge.

They chased who ever it was deeper into the Nautilus; down the stairs and through more dark hallways. Until they finally cornered him in a room they hadn't stepped in before; they arrived in the engine room and cornered him. His back was to them and his face was conceiled beneath his hood-but now it looked more like a helmet. They heard deep dark breathing coming from him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Sora demanded answers. Silence was his answer, and of course that only angered him more. "Tell me!"

He turned to them now and they found out he wasn't wearing a hood at all, but a helmet. He wore dark armor covered in a dark cape. He seemed to ogle the three of them; Sora specifically behind his helmet.

"All that anger" a dull, deep masculine voice produced from under the helmet said "It must come in handy... The captain of this ship would know all about that" he said in an emotionless voice.

"What's my anger have anything to do with this?" Sora questioned.

He raised a finger to point "You have much potential as the Keyblade wielder. Join me" his hand crunched into a fist "I could train you. Teach you other ways of using your powers. Become my apprentice and answer to me; Darth Vader as your master"

Sora shook his head "I can't-I couldn't. There's something dark inside of you"  
Under that helmet he seemed to let out a faint smile or tried to give one reminiscent of one at least. "That does not matter at this moment" he said. "What does matter is this you.. and this ship"

"Hm? Whadda mean?" Sora questioned now a little confused.

"It's an impressive structure would you agree?" He asked and did not wait for an answer "The captain built it for a single purpose...but you already knew that didn't you?"

"I think" Sora pondered the Captains ominous presence and the impression he's left on others "I think he means well" he concluded.

"Is that all you have to say?" Vader asked and Sora nodded "Tell me what do you think draws the Heartless here? What draws them to the Nautilus?"

"You no doubt" he answered quickly, maybe too quickly.  
The cloaked stowaway was silent for a few moments. He seemed to be waiting, possibly for a better answer.  
"Very well" he eventually said "If that's all you can see he perhaps there nothing else to say. But I will let you know this. The power of this ship is insignificant to the power I can bestow upon you" he said turning to leave.

"Wait-" Sora outstretched his hand.

All of a sudden Heartless of all shapes and sizes appeared. They thought he was controlling them to attack, but when they turned on him they thought differently. Vader effortlessly swatted them away as he made his escape. They followed him as best they could going through all the places he wasn't before until he ran up and out of the submarine. They rallied together with the rest of the crew.

"So that's our stowaway?" Ned asked aloud and Sora Donald and goofy all nodded. "He's above deck" Ned said

"He won't remain hidden for long" Nemo said. With that all gave chase.  
They arrived up top to see him overlooking the vast ocean.

"Impressive isn't it?" Nemo said to him and he turned once again to face them.

"The sea? Yes" he agreed. "A seemingly endless bastion of darkness housing all kinds of life"  
At that comment Nemo could help, but smirk "It seems what you know of the heart you know less of the Sea" Nemo scolded.  
Before the Sith knew what was behind him a giant tentacle reared up from the ocean surface to try and swipe at him. He barely escaped its wrath before more tentacles appeared along with the beasts head. though they couldn't see his eyes he clearly looked at it with contempt before disappearing into a dark portal.

"I'll leave it to you then" he said.

They all had no time to lament over the loss, they had a more immediate problem facing them now. "Battle Stations! All hands on Deck!" The alarm rang out. "Giant Squid!"Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ned and Captain Nemo raced to the top of the Nautilus above water.  
The crew was armed with harpoons and for every one of them there must have been five tentacles or more encircling them. They swatted them away as others were entangled by them. Sora and his friends would arrive just in time to swat them away. That was until one of them grabbed ahold of captain Nemo himself. Strangled and suffocating in its grip he was then lifted off his feet and leagues above his submarine.  
The giant squids mouth appeared from the water now, continuously snapping at them. Everyone concentrated on attacking that when they aren't occupied with the infinite number of tentacles. Some weighed and wriggled all around the Nautilus holding it into place.  
Then Sora slashed his Keyblade across its face. It let out a terrible cry before loosening all tentacles and everything in its grip. This included the Nautilus which was free now and Captain Nemo who fell down and lifelessly into the sea.  
Out of everyone to try and save him only one did; Ned jumped in and grabbed Nemo and hauled him back aboard the Nautilus.  
He looked up strangely at every one of them "What happened?"

"Ned saved you!" they told him. Nemo looked at the harpooned in shock. This man defied him at every turn yet risked his life to save his. He didn't believe it until everyone else told him it was true.

"Mr. Land" He cleared his throat "you now have free roam of the ship" a prisoner no more. Congratulations and cheers went all around.  
Suddenly something strange started to happen. The Nautilus started to glow, brighter than anything else they'd seen this far. Nemo, Ned and the others seemed baffled by it but Sora knew what it meant. Singing above the Nautilus a keyhole appeared and he raised his Keyblade to shoot a bright bean of light into it. the sound of a door unlocking rang out overhead before the light around then diminished back to normal.

"Hm? What was that?" Consielles asked squeamishly

"Incredible" the professor exclaimed. Nemo seemed unfazed.

"Sora, Donald, Goody" Nemo turned to the three of them. There was a moment of silence that passed between them and every second it lingered they're anticipation grew

"You may go about your business. Go and meddle elsewhere in the affairs of others. We" he turned to his weary but loyal crew as well as the professor, Consielle and even Ned "will handle things here"

"Hey! Why do they get to leave?" Ned spoke up.

"They have important business Mr. land as do I" he told him rather brusquely. He turned back to them "you need not worry about your ship, you will find it in even better condition than before. I've added a few touches of my own"

"Well garsh thanks captain" Goofy said.

"Thanks are unnecessary" he said.

"What will you do now?" Sora asked

"Continue on as I've always done. We may even make time to track that stowaway down...There is hope for the future. When the world is ready for a new and better life, all this will someday come to pass, in good time"

"Glad to see you off Mates and I'll be right behind us just wait n see!" He said before flicking Sora's spiky hair for perhaps the final time.  
They're work completed yet again they boarded they're gummi ship leaving the Nautilus behind as they continued on they're adventure. And hopefully to find answers to the Sith Lord.


End file.
